Safety First-Screw It, Fun First
by Cassiopeia-AnnaSophia-Pratt
Summary: Hermione lives with her birth family, the Zabini's. Tag along as Hermione and her friends begin their last year of school! How will Hermione and her brothers best friend get along? How will her friends take her new life? (Horrible at summaries! Again, Sorry!) Drama, Humor, and Romance. Good Story! Enjoy! Review!
1. Chapter 1

(HERMIONE'S P.O.V.)

I walked downstairs and smelled breakfast cooking. I walked into the dining room and saw the table set for four. I looked in the kitchen and saw my mother cooking, she is an amazing cook. I walked in the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Morning dear, sleep well?" Mother said as she prepared the eggs.

"Yup, very well. Are Father and Blaise up yet?" I asked as I poured a glass of milk.

"Yes, they are working out. Your father refuses to accept how old he truly is." I laughed, he still worked out and jogged like he did when he was in his twenties. I finished my glass of milk and put it in the sink before heading back to my room to shower quickly and get dressed. Once I was dressed I put some makeup on and did my hair before heading back down to the dining room. The table had food on it and Mother was sitting in her seat reading the latest Witch Weekly. I sat in my seat and grabbed the Daily Prophet. There was an article about Hogwarts and how it was finally rebuilt and ready for the new school year. My Father and brother came in and took their seats and we all ate. We talked and laughed and had wonderful conversations before we all helped Mother clear the table since the house elves were on vacation. After breakfast Father went to work, Mother went to her sitting room to do who knows what, Blaise went to hang out with friends and I went to my room to catch up on some reading.

I was about halfway through an amazing book that my mother bought me when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said without looking up from the text.

"Hey, my dear sister." I heard Blaise say from the doorway.

"Hey, my dear brother." I said still not looking up from the book. I heard him walk across the room to where I was sitting on my couch.

"You do know that Mother and Father would allow you to go see your friends right? They don't want you to feel trapped here in the Manor. Plus they understand that you had a life before you found out your true lineage. They will let you hang out with Potter and the Weasel." I sighed and looked up from my book. I saw the look on his face and sighed once again before closing the book and placing it on my lap.

"Thats a lot of sighing, Mia." He said as he sat down on the coffee table that was in front of the couch. I looked up at him and took a deep breath before speaking.

"What if I don't want to see them?" I said as I sat up straighter and crossed my legs.

"Then you don't have to. Why wouldn't you want to see them?" He asked leaning his elbows on his knees. I wanted to say something like 'Its none of your business' or 'Its nothing' but the look in his eyes and the fact that I feel like I could trust him with my life made me tell him the truth.

"We kinda got into an argument. When I went to see them about being adopted that is. And well, neither of them have apologized yet. So, I don't want to see them." I said as I squared my shoulders. He nodded his head like he was processing what I was saying before speaking.

"What were you fighting about?" I gave him a look.

"I never said we fought, I said we argued." He smirked. Yes, just like Malfoy except it looks different on him than Malfoy.

"Mi, you guys don't just argue. You lot fight like a bunch of old married folk. So, I ask again, what were you fighting about?" I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face. I seriously don't know why but I can't lie to him.

"We were fighting about where the Zabini's stood in the war. They say they were Deatheaters and followers of Voldemort and I told them the truth that we weren't. But once they get something in their heads its hard to convince them otherwise. Harry may cave eventually but Ron is stubborn. He may never change his mind." I sighed again and just slouched into the couch. I know that I shouldn't be this upset about it, even if they are my best friends. I mean its not like I was raised by Leo and Larissa Zabini. Blaise stood up and sighed.

"Look, Floo over to the Weasley's and see if the female Weasley is there to talk. You two can complain about the two dunderheads all you like to each other. If you don't hang out with someone by the end of the day tomorrow you are hanging out with the girls." He said before leaning down and placing a kiss on my forehead. He was walking out of the room and I realized I had no idea who he meant when he said 'the girls'.

"Who are the girls?" I asked sitting up to look at his retreating form.

"Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, and Pansy Parkinson." I could practically hear the smirk on his lips. I nodded and said a small 'Right.' before kicking my feet up on the coffee table and reading again. The book, although its a fiction book, is actually very interesting. Its about a young girl who's life gets turned upside down when she finds out her whole life's been a lie. I can see why Mother got it for me. There are many parallels between the character and my life, minus the fact that I was just adopted and not kidnapped. It makes me think about how lucky I am. I mean not only do I have one family that loves and cares for me but I have two. The Grangers and the Zabini's. And yes even though it does suck to know that my birth brothers best friend is the same boy that tortured me for years, Blaise said that all of his friends swore to him that if they saw me in some kind of trouble they would do anything they could to help me. I guess it isn't right to describe Malfoy as a boy, he's grown into a man. I mean he is the tallest guy in our year or any year younger. The second tallest would be my brother. I didn't get the tall gene of my family, I got my Mothers genes. She is about 5' 5" and I am now 5' 4". Blaise is just over 6ft tall and Malfoy is taller than that. My father is about 6' 4", and Blaise is so much like him. My thoughts, and reading, were disrupted when my floo activated. I sat up and put my book on the coffee table making sure my place was marked. I looked at the fireplace just in time to see Ginny Weasley walk out of the green flames.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" I said as I sat up to greet the tall red head.

"Blaise Owled me and said that you were holing yourself up in your room and needed a girlfriend to hang out with." I rolled my eyes and stood up to hug her. She hugged me back before looking around the room.

"Wow, this is your bed room? Damn!" I laughed and nodded. Yes, my bedroom is huge. So is my closet. So is my study. So is my sitting room.

"Yeah, its pretty big." She smacked my arm and I saw her brow furrow.

"Hey, what was that for?" It was a redundant question and I have no idea why I asked it.

"You don't write, you don't call and it takes an owl from your brother to get anyone here! Look, I get that you're angry with Harry and Ron but hello! I'm not them! I don't care who your family is as long as they love you, care for you, and treat you right. I'm your best girl friend! Hell, I'm your only girl friend!" It was my turn to smack her on the arm.

"I have other girl friends!" Ginny scoffed and then crossed her arms before smiling.

"Yeah, then how come I'm the only person you complain to about Harry and Ron?" I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"I complain to Blaise about them!" She laughed and leaned against my bed post.

"He's your brother and obviously not a female!" I sighed and threw my hands up in defeat. I guess she really is my best and only girl friend.

"Look, I get it. I would be pissed at them too if they reacted that way when I told them I was really the sister of Blaise Zabini. But they are boys. They don't realize when they are wrong, you have to remind them." I sighed and nodded knowing that she was right. We spent the afternoon talking until our stomaches started rumbling.

"Why don't we go grab something from the kitchen." I said as I stood up and walked toward my door. We walked down a few hallways before reaching the main staircase. I heard Ginny say 'Whoa' and just chuckled. If she thinks this is a grand staircase then she will be floored when she see's the Malfoy's. We walked down the stairs and headed across the main hallway to the dining room before entering the kitchen.

"So, you don't have house elves?" She asked as I got out some food for lunch.

"We do they are just on vacation at the moment." I said as if it was the most casual thing ever. After we ate we headed out to the gardens and talked for a while. I don't know how but she convinced me to invite Harry and Ron over so that we could sit down and talk things through. I just hope it doesn't turn into a screaming match, Mother would not be happy about that. We walked into the main parlor and found Blaise sitting reading a book.

"I thought you were going to spend the day with Malfoy." I said as I waltzed over the couch he was sitting at and sat down next to him to see what he was reading.

"I was but he had to go to Malfoy Inc. with Uncle Lucius." I nodded and read a line or two of the book he was reading.

"No way. Really? Of all the books in the library." He laughed and nodded.

"I like it. She's a good author, I love her writing style." He said as he patted my cheek and continued reading. I smiled and leaned on his shoulder with a sigh.

"Uh oh, what?" I shook my head and he straightened up to look at me.

"What?" He asked again in the same tone. I sighed again before speaking.

"I invited Harry and Ron over to talk." He nodded and said 'Oooh'.

"And you're worried about how its going to turn out." I nodded. He kissed my forehead before sitting up slightly. He took my chin in his hand and looked me straight in the eye.

"Don't worry. If they try anything I'll stick them in the dungeons. And remind them, if they get to loud and obnoxious Father will be pissed. And they don't want to see Father pissed." He said with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Not helping, dear brother." He smiled and kissed my forehead again before standing up.

"Be there if you need me, dear sister." He said as he strutted out of the room. Ginny was watching the whole thing with an amused look on her face. I was about to say something when the floo activated. I looked up and saw Harry and Ron step out of the green flames. I took a deep breath and sighed before standing up. Ginny and I ushered them out to the table and chairs on the patio.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry said as he laced his fingers together. I sat down and Ginny sat next to me, it almost felt like a business meeting. As I was about to speak I got a feeling and looked over at the dinning room window. In the window was Blaise, he was watching closely. I sighed feeling a bit better knowing if anything happened he would come out.

"Well, let me start off by saying you two are my best friends and I love you both dearly. But I was hurt with the way you both acted when I told you about me being adopted and my family. I get why you both acted the way you did but that still doesn't mean I was happy with it. I thought what you both did when Kingsley first showed me the documents, they were Deatheaters and the enemy. But once I sat down with them and Kingsley and they explained their position in the war I realized that I was just assuming they were involved because Blaise and Malfoy are best friends. Voldemort tried to recruit them but Father would't have it. So they hid and even left London, they went back to Italy for a while. When did you actually see Blaise or Leo Zabini during the war fighting for Voldemort? Never. Why? Because they didn't. Look, its been a couple months and if you wont try to see the situation for what it is then we can never be friends. How can we be friends if you wont except my family." I said never once changing my posture. Keeping my shoulders straight and back, my back straight, and my legs crossed. Ginny was pretty much mimicking me. Harry was sitting the same was as before and Ron was slouching in his chair.

"Look, Mione, I've been thinking and I completely agree with you. But still Blaise is best friends with Malfoy so I know that I wont be friends with him just yet." I smiled and wanted to hug Harry. I knew that he would get it eventually.

"I still don't get it, Mione. And I'm not gunna be all buddy buddy with Zabini. But I have missed you. So, I guess I can try to get passed it." I smiled fully now and wanted to get up and hug both of them. But then, Ron opened his mouth.

"Why would you wanna live here anyways? I mean there have to be snakes hanging around here all the time. Plus, the Man-whore Zabini must have girls in and out. I bet its a new girl each night." My jaw dropped and I wanted to scream and punch him.

"Ronald!" Ginny said in a voice that sounded like her mothers. I stood up and was about to say something when Blaise walked out.

"Its okay, dear sister." Blaise said as he came up and kissed my temple to calm me down. I could see Ginny smirking out of the corner of my eye.

"I am a Man-whore, I'll be the first to admit it. But, I do not, have not, and will not have just any girl here. Not in the same house my mother lives in. Oh, and yes everyone except my sister is a Slytherin in this house. She lives here because she wants to be with her family, you know people who love her. She doesn't even hang out with my friends, and I'm perfectly okay with that. I'd be perfectly fine with her hanging out with my friends too. Either way, they will still protect her as if she were Malfoy's little sister, you can be sure of that." I smiled and leaned into Blaise. He really was a great big brother, despite the fact that he didn't have a sibling growing up. With that Ron was silent, for which I was very grateful for. Blaise got an owl and had to go so the four of us got a chance to catch up. Harry and Ginny were still together, Ron had been casually sleeping with a couple girls, and Fred was healing nicely as well as Tonks and Remus. Also Fleur was pregnant with her and Bill's first. George was dating Angelina officially now too, we all knew that was going to happen. We were all chatting and having a good time just like the old days when Mother came out.

"Ah, I see you finally invited your friends over. I hope you all know that she is her by her own volition, and if she didn't want to be here we would let her go. We are her family, we want her to be happy." My mothers posture was always perfect, she always looked picture perfect and she didn't seem to try.

"Of course, Mrs. Zabini." My mother smiled, and I know it was partly because she noticed Ginny's posture and the tone she spoke to my mother in.

"If you three want you can stay for dinner. Mia, your Father and brother had to go to a business dinner with Uncle Lucius and Draco. Draco pitched an idea to your Uncle Lucius that apparently they just had to meet over tonight." I smiled and nodded before looking back at my friends for an answer. It was Ginny who answered for them all.

"Sure, Mrs. Zabini. We would love to." Mother smiled and nodded with a 'Very well' before walking back into the house to start dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will try to update this story once a week! Enjoy! Review! :)**

We talked for about an hour before my mother walked out and told us dinner was ready. We walked into the dining room and I glanced at my friends. Ginny was gaping and gawking over the table ware while the guys just looked shocked. My mother always has to have everything perfect, so naturally it looked like it was right out of a home decorating catalog under the elegant section. I sat in my seat and seated my friends to the seats. My mother came in and took her seat before we ate. We all talked and surprisingly had a good conversation. My mother seems to really like Ginny, its kinda funny to watch them talk. After dinner we all went to the designated game room to hang out. When the boys walked in their jaws dropped.

"You must have thousands of galleons worth of stuff in her Mione! Where did you guys get it all?" Ron said as his mouth continued to hang open in an unattractive manor.

"Ronald, my family is rich. The only family that has as much or more money is the Malfoy family." I said with a hand on my hip and a smirk on my face.

"Mione, this stuff is mostly if not all muggle technology. Your family is fine with muggle things?" I laughed and nodded. Its true, more and more pureblooded families are dropping the old ways and learning to accept the muggles and muggleborns. Muggleborns more so than muggles.

"Not just my family. You see the Xbox over there? Malfoy got that for my brother." Their jaws dropped to the floor. Yes, even Draco Malfoy is getting into muggle technology. He has a mobile phone and laptop as well as a television or two. Everyone is slowly changing, even the Malfoy's.

The boys and Ginny stayed for about two hours before they left. After they left I went into the front parlor and began reading the book that Blaise had been reading earlier that day. Yes, the book is Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. Blaise is right it is a good book, and I do love Jane Austen. I had been reading for about twenty minutes when the floo activated. It nearly scared me to death, I about fell off the couch. I sat up straight and crossed my legs before looking over to see Father and Blaise step out of the green flames.

"Ah, Mia. How are you, darling? I haven't seen you since breakfast." My father said as he came up to me and kissed my forehead.

"I'm good, just been reading. And I had Harry, Ron and Ginny over today. They stayed for dinner." I said with a small smile. My father, to my surprise, smiled wide.

"Good. I was beginning to worry that you would hide in your room for the rest of your life." I smiled and chuckled.

"Blaise owled Ginny who in turn convinced me to invite over the boys." Blaise had a smug look on his face and he seemed to stand up straighter.

"Good man." Father said as he smacked Blaise on the back. Blaise barely moved, and I know if Father had done that to me I would be face first on the floor. I laughed and Father said goodnight before heading off towards his and Mother's rooms.

"So, Wonderboy and Weaselbee were good I take it? Mother would never allow them to stay for dinner if they were acting like animals." You can always tell when Blaise has been hanging out with Malfoy. He is more relaxed and has a loose tongue.

"Yes they were behaved. But they barely spoke in front of Mother, Ginny mostly did the talking. Harry seemed to get more comfortable as the night went on but Ron seemed downright intimidated. And Mother invited them to dinner not me. How was dinner with Malfoy and Uncle Lucius?" I asked as I sat the book down on the coffee table and Blaise propped his feet up on it from where he was sitting on the couch next to me.

"It was good. Drake gave Uncle Lucius a great idea that I was surprised Uncle went with. I mean I know that more and more people are getting used to the idea of Muggles, but this is Uncle Lucius. Anyway, all in all it was a good dinner. Food was great, the waitress was hot, and the drinks were phenomenal." I laughed and slapped his knee. He always relaxed with Malfoy, I have no idea why but he did. Even if he had the worst day, he could hang out with Malfoy for an hour and he would be totally relaxed.

"So, I take it one of you got her number?" I said with a smirk. Lately Malfoy has been 'off the market' so to speak. He hasn't been sleeping with many girls if any. Its almost like he is waiting for someone and he doesn't want to wreck his chances with her whoever she is.

"Yup, got it right here in my pocket. Drake is going to have me over soon and instead of actually staying at his place I'm going to meet up with her in a hotel." I rolled my eyes and just laughed.

"Well I'm going to bed, been a long day. I'll see you in the morning, dear brother." I said as I stood up and stretched before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"See you in the morning, dear sister. Sweet dreams." I smiled and walked out of the room, up the stairs, down a few halls and into my bedroom. After getting ready for bed I climbed into the big comfy bed and snuggled into the silk sheets. School was starting soon and boy was I going to miss this bed.

(SCHOOL)

(DRACO'S P.O.V)

I walked into Zabini Manor and was surprised to find Blaise and Hermione relaxing in the parlor. It used to be so strange seeing her here, but now I secretly can't wait to come here just to see her.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up, mate." Blaise said with a smirk. He knows I like his sister, I tried to keep it from him but he picked up on it when the three of us went out to lunch.

"Sorry, Father needed some help with something. So, you guys all packed and ready to go? The car should be outside shortly." I said as I sat down in a leather arm chair. Blaise nodded and kicked his feet up on the coffee table after I did.

"Kids, car's here." I heard Aunt Larissa say. We all stood up and went to the front door. We hugged Aunt Larissa and Blaise and I shook Uncle Leo's hand before he hugged Hermione and kissed her cheek. They told us to be good and work hard, then we went and got in the car.

When we arrived at Kings Cross and got to platform 9 3/4, a boy from the Slytherin house approached Hermione. I could tell by her body language that she wasn't really comfortable with him.

"Hey, I'm Merek Lockton." He said as he held out his hand to her. She smiled politely at him and shook his hand. But after he shook her hand he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. That made her flinch.

"Its nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Zabini." He smiled and stepped closer to her.

"I know, I know Blaise. I'm only a year younger than you guys. I must say, you are absolutely delectable." He said as he looked her up and down. I saw her practically gulp and I could tell she wanted him to go away. So, the good friend I am, I waltzed up to them and threw my arm around her shoulders before kissing her temple.

"There you are, Mia." I said with a smile. She looked up at me and I could see the 'thank you' in her eyes and smile.

"I was wondering where you took off to, Dray." I looked up at the boy and smirked.

"Lockton." I practically drawled out. He tried to stand up straighter and make himself look taller.

"Malfoy." He said with a forced smile. I pulled Hermione close to me and nodded in his direction before walking away with her. She sighed once we were away from him and I felt her physically relax.

"Thanks. I owe you." She said with a slight scoff. I shook my head and kissed her temple once more as we approached her friends.

"Anytime. And no you don't. I'm here whenever you need me to protect you from the prying eyes of hormonal teenage boys." I felt her laugh and wrap her arm around my waist.

"Speaking of hormonal teenage boys, why didn't you want that waitress from Chudderley's Cauldron's phone number? Blaise says she was hot." I laughed, of course he told her about that. They share everything with each other, its like they are attached at the hip.

"Because I like someone, and that someone isn't a fan of a guy who sleeps around." I watched her mouth 'ahhh' before she looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Mione!" I heard Weaselbee say. I rolled my eyes and made no move to remove my arm, and I prayed to Merlin she wouldn't move her arm.

"Hey Ron. Hey you guys, how are you?" She said to the group standing in front of us. Weaselbee looked pissed that he didn't get a hug because she was to busy holding onto me.

"We are great, you?" The Weaslette said with a smile. You know, she actually wasn't that bad looking. I mean, red hair really isn't my thing. I prefer silky, brown, curls.

"Fantastic. Draco just saved me from Merek Lockton. Remember him?" She said with a sneer. The red head made a gagging noise.

"Boy do I ever, that creep tried to get into my pants for weeks." I raised an eyebrow and sneered. No girl should ever have to put up with him, I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up a rapist or some other kind of pervert.

"Really? Sorry I wasn't there. Sometimes I wonder how one ends up that sick. I mean I may not be a saint but if a girl says no the first time you don't push the matter." I said with a scoff as I surveyed the room for any sign of Slytherin's resident creep.

"Exactly! What happened to the boys nowadays? Is it too much to ask for a guy who respects women, is faithful, doesn't try to buy your love, and is just himself?! Merlin!" The female Weasley said with a huff. My eyebrows raised and I looked at Hermione, who leaned up and whispered in my ear as I leaned down slightly.

"Dean cheated on her with a handful of her friends and then tried to buy his way back into her heart." I nodded and mouthed 'ahhhh' before I spoke.

"Sorry bout that, Red. You want me to talk to Thomas for you?" I said with a smirk. Hermione picked up on what I meant when I said talk, beat. Hermione smirked and nodded at Red, who looked to be considering it.

"Sure. Thanks, Malfoy." She said with a smile. I nodded at her and then the announcers voice boomed through the speakers to board the train.

"You sitting with the Gryffindors?" I asked Hermione. She bit the inside of her lower lip before she answered.

"For a little bit, then I'll join you and Blaise. Save me a seat?" She asked with a smile. I laughed and nodded. I kissed her head and squeezed her shoulders before speaking

"You got it. See you in a bit." I said as I boarded the train with a wave. I walked down to where the Slytherin's always sat and found Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Astoria, and Daphne all sitting in a compartment. I walked in and we all started talking.

"You find my sister?" I heard Blaise say from across from me.

"Yeah, Lockton was bugging her, I saved her though. Did you know that he even went after Ginny Weasley for weeks?" I said knowing that Blaise had a small crush on her. He ended up never calling the waitress and instead he came over and talked about Red the whole time. Blaise's face just looked pissed and I internally laughed. The train ride was boring until Hermione came to our compartment.


End file.
